


it's you, it has always been you

by syubski_97



Series: Miyarin [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, atsumu is chaotic and panicked gay, bi omi supremacy, blunt omi, clueless atsumu, everyone is done with skats, kinda slowburn, komori is the best wingman, married!osasuna, not really its just atsumu having one-sided beef with sakusa, omi is very sweet & whipped but also mean, who keeps denying his feelings smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubski_97/pseuds/syubski_97
Summary: “You’re going to catch a cold like this. You’re taking the bus to Amagasaki, right? It's cold on the buses. You’re going to get a fever.” Sakusa said while drying it for him. The whole time Atsumu didn’t say anything because damn you, Sakusa Kiyoomi, what are you doing to my poor heart?“Thank ya, Omi-kun,” Atsumu whispered out. His cheeks are red. His heart was beating so loudly that he was worried Sakusa might hear.“You’re welcome.” Sakusa stopped drying his hair, Atsumu looked up to meet Sakusa’s eyes to see Sakusa smile at him. And oh, he might be in love.Alternatively: Atsumu slowly realizing his feelings for his former rival slash teammate. The untold story of Miya Atsumu and his first & last love, Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Miyarin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	it's you, it has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the third installation of the series "Miyarin". You don't really need to read the previous two stories but I really recommend to give it a try because you will know more about Atsumu's character in those fics. But, if you're not into Osasuna, then it's totally fine. You can read this alone.
> 
> I hope you all like this fic! ENJOY.

Atsumu met Sakusa Kiyoomi the first time when they were both first years when Atsumu went to the nationals first time as an Inarizaki student. It is their first match in the nationals where they played against the powerhouse school from Tokyo, Itachiyama. It was an utter defeat. Atsumu was nowhere near Itachiyama's second year setter. He was defeated. He was defeated by a first year who slammed the final ball against him, winning the match. Atsumu wasn't able to do anything until Osamu helped him stand up and said that they will defeat him next time in summer interhigh. Atsumu nodded, trying not to cry at his first nationals. _Sakusa Kiyoomi. The first year Itachiyama student. And a potential ace. I will defeat you one day._

“Next time.” He said to Sakusa who shook hands with him, “I’m going to defeat ya.” He tried not to cry. He refused to cry, especially in front of Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sakusa’s face is neutral. He doesn’t show signs that he is provoked as if he thinks Atsumu is a whole joke. That pisses the blonde more, “Ugh, I fuckin’ hate that guy.”

And so Atsumu practiced. Atsumu practiced so hard with the intention of beating the team that defeated them back in the summer. _“We’re going back to the nationals,” he told Osamu one morning. “And I’m going to practice so freaking hard and make him say that I’m a good setter.” Atsumu ignores Osamu’s question of why he is so fixated on getting Sakusa Kiyoomi’s approval._ Atsumu doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to think much either.

***

Atsumu met Sakusa the second time in his first time at the under 19 training camp. Both him and Osamu were invited for the camp. Atsumu was very excited while Osamu was just going there because he was invited and there are better flavors of puddings in Tokyo. Atsumu notes that Sakusa isn’t a talker. He was seen alone or together with the setter from Itachiyama.

Atsumu remembered the first time Sakusa talked to him during the practice, “That toss was kinda low. Can you toss it a bit higher?” Osamu said that his eyes sparkled when Sakusa talked to him but Atsumu thinks his brother is lying.

“Of course, Sakkun.”

“My name is Sakusa. Don’t call me nicknames.” that got Atsumu pouting.

“Awwwn, why not? Nicknames are cute.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Why not?”

“You’re annoying, Miya.” He said and leaves Atsumu alone who is smiling like he won against Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“And yer mean, Omi-kun.” Sakusa stopped walking to turn around and gave Atsumu a glare to which the blonde just grinned. Sakusa didn’t say anything, he just turned around and left. Maybe if you want to stop dealing with Miya Atsumu, it’s the best if you stopped paying attention to him. Atsumu pouts at the reaction but he still thinks it is a win.

“Yer an idiot.” Osamu said to Atsumu when he told him what happened, opening a new pack of onigiri from the convenient store. They are now sitting on their respective beds in their room at the training camp.

“Huh? Why? Don’t cha think he is a little too mean?” he asked and Osamu shrugged.

“He was okay though.” Osamu said, shoving an onigiri down his throat. Atsumu sat up, looking at his twin.

“How can ya still eat onigiri after dinner?”

“This is a dessert onigiri. I always have enough space for dessert in my stomach.” Atsumu looks disturbed at the thought. He can eat as much as his brother, however, his brother’s love for food is on another level.

“Anyway, why are ya so obsessed with him? ‘ya have a crush on him or anything?” Atsumu’s face went beet red.

“I… I do not!” he denied so quickly, “What kind of shit are you splattering?” Osamu just shrugged.

“He is an enemy!” Atsumu said, “Why would I have a crush on my enemy. Don’tcha remember his team crushed us back in summer?” Osamu doesn’t stop eating.

“I’m payin’ him back this spring. And he is going to regret everything he said.”

“He didn’t say anything to you.” Osamu added to which his twin glared at him, “I’m just sayin’,”

“It’s a matter of speech. I’m so goin’ to crush his school and his stupid good-looking ass comin’ spring.”

“Oh, so you do think he is good looking.” Osamu applies.

“I DO NOT!”

“Okay, if that helps you sleep at night, then fine.” Atsumu rolls his eyes and angrily lies down on bed.

“I’m goin’ to sleep.”

“Hm, okay, good night.”

The last day of training camp comes so fast. Maybe because Atsumu is doing what he loves to do every day, it seems fast. The twins came out from their room, locking the room and walked towards the reception to give the key back. They saw Sakusa with Iizuna at the reception counter. Sakusa is just leaning against the wall, waiting for Iizuna to finish up doing whatever the older was doing. Atsumu smirked as he jogged towards the ace, Osamu groaned, knowing where this was going.

“Hey ya Omi-kun, goin’ back?” Sakusa looked down to glare at him. Atsumu is always jealous of how tall he is.

“I told you I don't like nicknames.” He said and Atsumu grins.

“Makes me want to call ya more.”

“You’re really annoying, do you know that, Miya?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu smirked. “I’ve been told a lot.” Sakusa rolled his eyes.

“Kiyo, we’re done, let’s go.” Iizuna said, sending a soft smile towards Atsumu who smiled at the setter back. Sakusa leaned down to pick up his stuff and walked away – “We’re going to beat ya this spring!” he said to the ace who stopped walking. “We have a really really good new middle blocker. Ya gon’ be surprised.”

Sakusa just looked at him, “Well, good luck.” And left him there with his mouth opened. _Good luck? Just good luck? He thinks he is so amazing, ugh, I hate him!_

“Why did ya tell him our new secret weapon?” Osamu said from behind.

“Didja hear what he just said? He said good luck. He thinks we’re not worthy enough to beat his ass.” Atsumu said, angrily, “Ugh, I hate him!”

“I still don’t understand why yer one-sidedly having beef with him.” Osamu said.

“Can’t cha see? He is annoyin’.”

“I feel like yer the one who’s constantly annoyin’ him. Are ya sure ya don’t have a crush on him?” Atsumu glared at his twin.

“I do not have a crush on him, shut up.” He said, angrily leaving the place, “I’m so goin’ to crush them!” and Osamu slowly followed him. 

***

Unfortunately, Inarizaki didn’t get to play against Itachiyama that spring tournament because they were eliminated before reaching the finals. However, Itachiyama remained as the final champion that spring. Even though they didn’t get to play against each other, Atsumu felt like Sakusa beat him once again. “Next year, Tsumu.” Osamu tried to console his twin. 

“We have two more years to beat ‘em.” Atsumu wasn’t really happy with that but what can he do? Before they left the stadium that day, he accidentally met Sakusa who was with Komori. Pointing the ace from Itachiyama, he declares, “Next year, we’re going to win.” Sakusa doesn’t reply, he just left with a snort and Komori apologized to Atsumu instead of his cousin for being rude. _Atsumu hates Sakusa Kiyoomi._

They did not, in fact, win the next summer. They were defeated by Itachiyama once again. Atsumu doesn’t have enough energy to stand up and go shake hands with the other team. It is more frustrating because they could have become the final champion. They could have gone back home with a trophy but they were stopped. They were stopped by none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi and his team. 

“I could get that last ball.” he said to his twin who came to help him stand up. “It’s my fault.”

“It’s not yer fault. They’re too strong.” Osamu said, Atsumu doesn’t know when he started crying but tears are flowing through his eyes. “Stand up, Tsumu. Ya have to show him that yer not goin’ to back down just because of this.” Atsumu wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. 

“Right, right, he ain’t gettin’ away from me. I’m not graduating before I beat his ass.” he said. 

“It’s not possible.” it was Suna. He was standing with Atsumu’s water bottle in his hand, handing it to him. 

“It’s a matter of speech, Sunarin!” he said with a pout and Suna looked at him as if he was disgusted. “‘Thank ya, ya care about me, huh?” Atsumu said sheepishly and took the water bottle from Suna. 

“I don’t want you whining and crying on the way home. And stop annoying Osamu, I feel pity for him to have a brother like you.” he said and walked away. Atsumu smiled at their new middle blocker. It hasn’t been long since Suna joined the team but he is slowly opening up to the team. And well of course, since Atsumu is so persistently pulling Suna into every conversation, it’s not surprising that the younger is slowly warming up to them. If he is brave enough, Atsumu would call Suna his best friend. Of course, Suna would whack him in the head and say Ginjima is his best friend.

“To think he was such a nice guy when he first joined, what happened?” he asked Osamu who rolled his eyes. Atsumu glanced at the other side of the court where Itachiyama were celebrating their win. It is the time when they have to shake their hand, Atsumu firmly grabbed Sakusa’s hand.

“Next time. I’m gettin’ ya.”

“It is a good game.” Sakusa said, Atsumu’s eyes widened. This is probably the first time Sakusa said something to him after the handshake. “I’m looking forward to it, Miya.” 

“Did he just?” Atsumu asked Osamu who was behind him.

“Wow, congratulations, you two are datin’,” his twin said in sarcasm and Atsumu blushed but still glared at him.

“What are yer sayin’, stop sayin’ nonsense, I don’t like Omi-kun,”

“Well for starters, no one really calls nicknames to their enemies but ya do.” Osamu said and Atsumu got redder. 

“I do _not_ have a crush on him, yer lyin,” he defends himself.

“Yer have a crush on who?” it is Ginjima from the behind and Atsumu squeaks a little at the unannounced presence. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama.” Suna added and Ginjima’s eyes widened.

“Ooh, that’s why ya want to beat him?”

“Oh my god, stop, I don’t have a crush on Omi-kun, stop spreadin’ rumors.” he said, angrily drinking down water.

“Sure, Jan.” Suna said.

“What he said.” Osamu added. Atsumu rolled his eyes, of course, Osamu would agree whatever Suna had to say. He glared at his twin, “Like yer any better, ya would kiss the path that Suna-HHMPS” Osamu quickly covers his mouth before he lets out his secret. His eyes telling _shut yer trap or I’m runnin’ across the court and spread the rumor of ya likin’ Sakusa Kiyoomi_ and Atsumu sends him back the glare _ya started it, its yer fault jerkass_

“What are ya two doin’?” they felt shiver across their spine. It is Kita’s voice. Osamu let go of Atsumu and they both had their head down, facing Kita.

“We’re sorry, Kita-san.” they both said in unison. Kita said nothing more and turned around to leave them and Osamu elbowed him hard and Atsumu did the same back to his twin.

“Stop doin’ it,” Kita said, without turning his head back to check.

“Hai, we’re sorry, Kita-san!” Suna and Ginjima laughed at the twins’ antics. 

***

The next time Atsumu met Sakusa was at the under 19 training camp once again but this time only Atsumu was invited for the camp. He scolded his twin for not trying hard enough to get an invitation but Osamu doesn’t seem to be that sad about not getting an invitation. 

“We could show off our only twin plays but ya didn’t practice enough to get invited.” he scolded his twin while packing his things but Osamu seems unfazed as he keeps eating on his chips while watching the latest episode of One Piece. “Are ya even listen’?”

“Just pack yer things, Tsumu.” Atsumu rolled his eyes but still nagged his twin for lacking effort while Osamu keeps doing his things without giving any attention to his nagging brother as if it is the usual thing that always happens to them.

Since he was alone this time, he roomed with Hoshiumi Kourai from Kamomedai High. “Where is your brother this time?” Hoshiumi asked during lunch time. Atsumu is having lunch with Hoshiumi, Komori and Sakusa, who is sitting rather further away from the rest of them. 

“Oh, he isn’t invited. He didn’t even try enough this time.”

“Aww, too bad. I was looking forward to playing with you two. Kiyoomi here said that you two were really good last year.” Komori added that he earned a kick under the table from Sakusa. Atsumu’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Sakusa who was sitting across him. 

“Oh, Omi-kun talked about me?” he asked with a grin. 

“I did not.”

“You did,” Komori said, “You said Miya’s sets were easy to spike.” that makes Atsumu smile bigger. 

“Aww, don’t be shy Omi-kun, tell me more.” he said and Sakusa stood up.

“I’m done eating.” he said and left the table, leaving the three of them dumbfounded. And then Komori starts laughing, “He is flustered.” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“Is he?” he asked, “But anyway, is he always this rude, Komori-kun?” 

“Kiyoomi isn’t the most pleasant person to be around with but he actually pays a lot of attention if he is really interested in something. Or perhaps someone in this case.” he said with a smirk and Atsumu was confused.

“Whaddaya mean?”

“He meant Sakusa thinks you’re a good setter.” Hoshiumi said while eating a spoonful of rice.

“Oh, does he?” Atsumu asked, looking at Komori who shrugged.

“I don’t know, ask Kiyoomi.” he said, finishing up his soup and standing up, “I gotta go, looking forward to playing with you both soon!” he added and left the lunch hall.

“They’re both weird.” Atsumu said.

“You tell me.” Hoshiumu replies, continuing eating his lunch.

Needless to say Atsumu felt that he got a little bit closer to Sakusa that training camp. He found out that Sakusa is really not fond of crowd, he takes bath before everyone else does because he doesn’t want people’s germ spreading around him while he is bathing, Sakusa brings almost everything from his home to the training camp because he doesn’t trust the stuff provided here and most importantly, Sakusa Kiyoomi is afraid of cockroaches. He remembers Sakusa begging him and Hoshiumi to get rid of the cockroach in his room, saying several curses towards Komori for eating in their room and making a mess. Atsumu wants to let Sakusa live one day with his messy roommate of a brother who would literally eat anything anywhere. 

“Ya know I’m used to having cockroaches in my room. ‘Samu eats everywhere and he leaves crumbs literally everywhere in the room.” Sakusa has never looked so disgusted in his life and Atsumu is honored to have looked at it for once. 

“Ew, Miya, get away from me.” Atsumu grins, “Ya don’t need ta move that far away from me!” 

By the end of the training camp, Atsumu felt like Sakusa would be considered his friend. He isn’t so sure if Sakusa thinks of him as a friend or not but Atsumu does. “Omi-kun!” He greets the man who is again leaning against the wall, waiting for Komori to do whatever he is doing. Sakusa doesn’t mind him calling Omi-kun anymore. It is as if he is immune to Atsumu’s antics that he let him do whatever he wants for his peace of mind. 

“So, yer goin’ back, huh? How long does it take from here to your house?”

“Around 15 minutes with car. My chauffeur is picking me up so I’m waiting for Motoya to finish up things.” Atsumu’s eyes widened.

“Ya have a chauffeur?” Sakusa frowned, looking at Atsumu as if he was asking him some weird questions.

“Everyone in my school does.” Atsumu’s face turned into a surprised face. 

“Y’all rich kids, I cannot relate.” he said, “Anyway, we’re goin’ to be winners this Spring nationals. I’m used to yer tricks durin’ this training camp! I’m goin’ to practice the hell outta ‘Samu and he’s going to be an amazing spiker and I’m not goin’ to lose to ya again.” Sakusa said nothing.

“Are ya listen’ to me? I’m declarin’ war!”

“Okay.” Sakusa’s reply pisses Atsumu off. “Just okay?” 

“Good luck, Miya.” he said, starting to leave the place when he saw Komori finish doing his task. He left Atsumu like that and Komori arrived standing next to him. 

“Hahaha, you must be pissed off.” he said and Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“No offense to ya, Komori-kun, but I’m goin’ to beat yer school’s ass this Spring and Omi will be cryin’ because he lose.”

“Sorry to break it to you but Kiyoomi never cries.”

“No way! Everybody cries!”

“But Kiyoomi is not everybody. He has never cried whenever we lose a game.” Komori said, which makes Atsumu want to make Sakusa cry even more.

“Motoya, I’m going to leave you behind.” Sakusa said, turning his head around to see Komori and Atsumu talking. 

“Wait, I’m coming!” he said then looking at Atsumu, “It was nice seeing you, Atsumu-kun, hope to play against you this spring!” Komori said, quickly leaving after Sakusa. Atsumu glared at the back of Sakusa who was leaving, “You. I’m goin’ to defeat ya.”

However, luck is not on his side as Inarizaki was defeated by Karasuno in their first match that Spring Tournament. Atsumu has no energy to face Sakusa whose team got into the quarter final that year. Osamu told him that Sakusa along with Komori were present during their match with Karasuno. He doesn’t know why Sakusa is there to watch him play. _Is it to mock me?_ He doesn’t really care. 

Itachiyama also lost in the semi-finals which kinda shocks Atsumu. He heard that their captain was injured, resulting in them to give up their last set. Atsumu also found out from people who were present at the Itachiyama team that Sakusa didn’t cry when they lost. Maybe Komori is telling the truth about how Sakusa never cries. 

_1 more year,_ Atsumu thinks, he still has one more year left to defeat Itachiyama. He is never going to give up. He still remembers his first year, his first nationals and his first match, he was badly defeated by Sakusa Kiyoomi. And from that day on, Atsumu swears he is going to defeat Sakusa. 

After their spring tournament, he didn’t see Sakusa for almost a year. Until fate brought them together across the net. It is Atsumu’s final year in Inarizaki high school, Osamu’s final match before he leaves volleyball forever. As a captain of Inarizaki, it is his duty to motivate his team. 

“Okay, listen ya guys.” he said, “One more game and we’re champions. Our opponent is Itachiyama, our rival, our enemies that we have yet to beat!”

“It is just yer enemy.” Osamu said.

“Yeah, we don’t really care.” Suna added. He glares at the couple, it is actually more annoying when the two of them are in love. 

“Let Atsumu talk.” Ginjima said and Atsumu nodded at his friend. _Thank you, Gin. Yer my only friend unlike these traitors._ “Anyway, I was saying. If we win this round, we’re champions! And we finally settled our score with Itachiyama. Let’s go team!” 

“OYYY” they all yelled and Atsumu looked across the net to see Sakusa smirking at him. Atsumu smirked back at him, _this time. This time I'm beating yer ass._

It was a close five-set match. It was one of the most intense matches that Atsumu has ever played. Both teams were worn out by the time they played the final set. With Osamu scoring the final point, Inarizaki won the match with 32-30 and was declared as the final champion. It felt unreal, honestly. Atsumu couldn’t believe it was real until everyone else ran towards them pulling them into a big hug and that’s when he realized _oh we won._ Atsumu felt tears falling down his eyes, he has finally fulfilled his promise to Kita and other seniors that he will lead Inarizaki to become the final champion during his captaincy and he did lead the team to become champion. 

“Hey, we won and why yer cryin’?”

“‘Samu,” he jumps into his brother and cries harder, “I’m just happy, I’m so happy.” Osamu laughed at his crybaby brother. 

“Yeah, ya did it, ‘Tsumu, ya did it.” Atsumu smiled happily and quickly wiped his tears and snorted away and then walked up towards Sakusa who was dealing with his loss. 

“Hey, Omi-kun, I beat ya, how ‘ya feelin’?” he asked with a smirk. Sakusa looked up to him from where he was sitting, said nothing and completely ignored him. Osamu rolled his eyes as he brought his brother back from Itachiyama’s team, “Why are ya rilin’ him up? Let him deal with his loss in peace.” Atsumu pouts,

“But I wasn’t tryin’ to be rude.” 

“Yeah, I know but read the room a little, will ya?” Osamu nagged his brother who was pouting. He glanced across the court, _is Omi-kun goin’ to cry?_

The ending ceremony ended in a swift, Atsumu went to the bathroom before they departed back to their inn. They’re going to stay in Tokyo one more night before they head back to Hyogo. He accidentally bumped into Sakusa who just came out from the bathroom.

“Omi-kun.” Sakusa looked at him.

“Oh, Miya.” Atsumu bit his lips, he is not sure what he should say to Sakusa after the long one-sided rivalry has ended.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his head hanging low, “About earlier.” 

“You know how to apologize?” Atsumu looks up to Sakusa smirking at him. Atsumu was flustered, “I… Of course, I’m not a jerk.” Sakusa let out a laugh and _oh, he is kind of handsome. No, wait, he is really handsome._ Atsumu shakes his head about the thought, he is not having a crush on his enemy. 

“I wasn’t upset, you know. It is just I feel bad for other third year students who are going to stop playing volleyball after high school.” Sakusa said, “It was a good game, I really had fun today, Miya,” Atsumu smiled at that.

“Well, I’m so so happy that I was finally able to beat yer ass.” they both laughed at that. 

“Are you going pro after high school?” Sakusa suddenly asked.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m going to university first,” Sakusa said, Atsumu pouts, “Such a waste of yer skills.”

“Who said I’m going to stop playing?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu looked at him surprised, “I’m still going to play during college and will go pro after I get my degree.” Sakusa said and Atsumu didn't know why but he found it hot. 

“Wait for me, Miya.” Sakusa said with a smirk. Sakusa’s eyes met with Atsumu and Atsmu blushed, his cheeks gone red and his heart beating, _has Sakusa Kiyoomi always looked this good?_ “Next time we see each other on court, I will beat you.” Sakusa said and Atsumu smiled,

“I’m lookin’ forward for it, Omi-kun,” 

***

The next time Atsumu met Sakusa was two years after their match in Spring nationals 2013. It wasn’t intentional. It is after their match with EJP Raijin. Bokuto invites Atsumu to hang out with him at the izakaya saying that Washio and Komori want to hang out with them. Atsumu didn’t know Komori would bring Sakusa to the izakaya. He was kind of shocked when he saw Sakusa after two years. He still looks the same except he got a little taller. A little bit more handsome. He now has an undercut and his hair was styled a little. 

“Omi-kun,” Sakusa glanced at Atsumu and then looked at Komori who smiled at him. He took a seat next to Komori. “I wasn’t expectin’ ya to see here.”

“Kiyoomi is my cousin, and he has been trying to ignore me these days but I dragged him here.” Atsumu’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ when Komori said they’re cousins. That honestly shocks Atsumu because how can they be so different? They are polar opposite. Komori is such a nice and sweet guy meanwhile _Sakusa…_ He is just plain rude and blunt.

“How are ya doin’, Omi-kun, haven’t heard from ya for a long time.” he said, eating the food.

“I’m good, Miya. I see you’re as nosy as always.” Atsumu pouts, 

“I can’t believe yer bein’ rude to an old friend.” 

“Since when are we friends?” Atsumu pouts cutely, “Yer mean, Omi-kun, yer mean!” Komori giggles. “Why do you two always fight whenever you meet? You guys act like an old married couple.” Atsumu chokes on his food. 

“We’re not an old married couple!” he quickly denies, his face so red. He doesn’t know if he is red because he is blushing or because he is drunk. Definitely because he is drunk. There is no way Atsumu is blushing. 

“I have a boyfriend, Motoya.” Sakusa snapped and Atsumu felt like his heart dropped. _Oh, he has a boyfriend… boyfriend? Is Omi gay?_ His eyes widened and looked at Sakusa.

“Well, you won’t be soon... if you’re both acting that way. I can see a breakup coming.” Komori said and Sakusa rolled his eyes. “I don’t really like his boyfriend,” Komori whispered to Atsumu and Sakusa whacked his head. 

“Stop gossiping about my boyfriend, I’m literally sitting next to you.” Sakusa said and then glanced at Atsumu, “What about you, Miya? Do you have a girlfriend? You should be the first one to date you know.”

“Boyfriend,” he said, both Komori and Sakusa looked up to him, “I’m gay.” Atsumu saw Komori elbowed Sakusa with a smirk on his lips who then slapped him away.

“Oh, so, any boyfriend?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu sighed, 

“Contrary to popular opinion, I’m very devoted to volleyball and I only want to date volleyball right now and no one else - “

“Oh, so you’re a loser.”

“HEY!” Atsumu shouts as if he is offended and they all laugh at that. They all catch up on how everyone else is doing and Atsumu mostly whines about how his brother and his best friend are now dating and always acting so disgusting. 

“Oh, I heard Suna is joining EJP too.” Komori said and Atsumu nodded.

“Yeah, please take care of him when he joins. Even though, he is an annoyin’ shit, he is my best friend and my future brother-in-law.” Atsumu said and Komori smiles, 

“Awwwn, you love him.” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Sadly, I do. But don’t tell Sunarin, he won’t let me live if he hears it.” 

“My lips are sealed.” They continued to catch up for a while until Sakusa received a phone call from his boyfriend. Atsumu glanced at the former ace who looked frustrated talking to his boyfriend. He quickly hangs up and then looks at Atsumu and the others rather apologetically. 

“Sorry, I gotta go.” Sakusa said, standing up, “It is nice seeing you again, Miya.” Sakusa smiled at Atsumu and _oh, it is such a pretty smile._ Atsumu blushed but he smiled back again at Sakusa, “Me too, Omi-kun, me too.” 

As soon as Sakusa left Komori looked at Atsumu with a smirk, “So, do you still like Kiyoomi?” Atsumu looks confused. 

“Huh? What are you talking about, Komori-kun?” Komori laughed.

“Don’t be shy, Atsumu-kun, I know you have a crush on Kiyoomi. You know I have always rooted for you. I don’t like Kiyo’s new boyfriend.” 

“Okay, I think you got things confused. I don’t like Omi-kun.” Atsumu said, which confuses Komori who looks at Atsumu like he is lying. 

“Huh? All these years you don’t like Kiyoomi?” Komori asked and Atsumu shakes his head, looking at Komori as if he is crazy. 

“No? Why would ya think that?” 

“I don’t know? You always try to get Kiyoomi’s attention, and always annoying him so I assumed you had a crush on him.” Atsumu rolls his eyes,

“I do _not_ have a crush on him. Having a crush means liking someone nice like Kita-san,” Komori looks at Atsumu, his eyes full of confusion. 

“I don’t know if you know what a crush is.” he said in a low voice, drinking down a beer and Atsumu looked at him. “Huh? Didja say anything?” he asked and Komori shakes his head. He feels pity. To both of them.

***

Atsumu met Sakusa again almost two years after their izakaya meet-up. After their meet-up two years ago, Atsumu insisted on changing numbers and which led to both of them to follow each other on social media. Atsumu pursued Sakusa for days until the former ace finally gave in and followed him back on social media. From then, even though they didn’t meet each other, Atsumu didn’t feel like he missed out on Sakusa. 

Atsumu saw Sakusa standing with his new girlfriend (yes, he broke up with his then boyfriend and now seeing a girl, yes, Atsumu keeps a tab on Sakusa’s partners) at the audience’s section. He invited Sakusa to come watch him play against Adlers and since the match is in Tokyo, he keeps on spamming Sakusa until the latter gives in. 

“It is a good game.” Sakusa said to him and Atsumu smiled. “Um, my girlfriend is a fan. Can you give her your autograph?” he asked, a small girl standing behind him. Atsumu smiled softly at the girl. 

“Of course, sure,” he said and Sakusa pushed his girlfriend near Atsumu who gave his autograph on her water bottle, “What’s yer name?”

“It’s Yumi.” she said with a soft smile.

“Here ya go, Yumi-chan, please take care of Omi-kun for me.” Yumi laughed softly and Sakusa rolled his eyes.

“You’re not my mom, Miya.” Atsumu laughed and then looked at Sakusa, “So, how was the game? I know it’s a shame that we lost.” 

“I think it was okay. Part of the reason why I came is to see which team I should join after college.” Sakusa said and Atsumu’s eyes widened. 

“You’re joinin’ pro team?” 

“Yeah, I told you to wait for me, Miya.” Atsumu felt like his heart skipped a beat. Sakusa remembers. He smiled gleefully at the raven. “So, have ya made a choice?” Sakusa smiled, his eyes wandering across the court. It is as if he is looking at Kageyama Tobio who is talking to Ushijima. 

“Yeah, I think I found my perfect setter.” he said, and Atsumu felt like his whole world was crushing. _Oh, Adler, huh? No wonder. Someone with Omi-kun’s skills, he’d totally go to the reigning champion team of the V-League._

“Miya,” Sakusa calls, “I think I cannot fulfil what I said back in high school.” 

“What didja say?” Atsumu asked, confused. 

“Think about it, Miya. At the nationals.” Sakusa said, unfazed. _“Next time we see each other on court, I will beat you.”_ Atsumu’s face flushed, _does that mean Omi-kun is…_

“I… you, Omi-kun, what does that mean?” Sakusa smirked at him, “Figured it out yourself, Miya.” he said and walked out, his small girlfriend smiling at Atsumu and leaving with him. Atsumu saw how Sakusa reached out to hold Yumi’s hand. Atsumu is totally not heartbroken. 

***

The next time Atsumu saw Sakusa was at the tryout of MSBY. He was stunned when he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi walking into the MSBY gym for the tryout. He kind of figured it out what Sakusa meant after bothering it to Osamu and Suna for a while until they snapped, _“He meant he is joining MSBY, what is not clicking?” Suna yells in frustration, lying down on Osamu’s lap. Atsumu is disgusted at how the two of them are full on showing their PDA, right in front of his salad!_

_“But… what if it is not what he meant? What if he is quitting volleyball?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu said, “So what if he didn’t join yer team? Nobody cares.” Atsumu pouts a little, “Oh, right, ya care.” Atsumu blushed bright red._

_“I do not!” Osamu sighed at how blind his brother is, “He said he found a perfect setter while lookin’ at Tobio-kun, he is goin’ to Adlers, I know it!” Suna rolled his eyes,_

_“Keep denying, idiot.” he said, softly cuddling into a small ball and Osamu leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s soft hair, hugging him warm. “Are ya warm, Rin?” Atsumu rolled his eyes._

_“Yeah, this is perfect.” Suna said, his voice tired and sleepy._

_“Tsk, tsk, ya two are disgustin’,” he said, standing up, “I’m leavin’,”_

_“Nobody cares.” Suna said, not even sitting up to look at Atsumu leaves._

_“Yer so mean, Sunarin!”_

So, part of him is not surprised to see Sakusa at the tryout but another part of him which he kept denying is surprised. Sakusa did an amazing spike to Atsumu’s set and it was _perfect. “I think I found my perfect setter,”_ Atsumu blushed when he remembered what Sakusa said to him back then. 

“Nice toss, Miya.” Atsumu grins, “Of course, I'm Miya Atsumu, my tosses are always great.” Sakusa snorts, “You sure are so full of yourself.” 

“Welcome to the team,” Atsumu said. 

“You know I wasn’t even accepted, right?” 

Atsumu laughs, “Coach isn’t a fool to let a college MVP go.” they both fall into an awkward silence. It has been quite a long time since they last saw each other. 

“Oh, how is Yumi-chan?” Atsumu thinks it would be better to talk about something else.

“She’s fine.” Sakusa said and Atsumu nodded, “Right,”

“Miya, if I were accepted, I won’t be able to beat you anymore.” Sakusa said and Atsumu smiled, “But I like this better.” he said, not looking into Sakusa’s eyes. 

“I have always wanted to play with ya ever since we played together in our first time at under 19 trainin’ camp.” Atsumu doesn’t know if he is blushing or not at this point. Sakusa said nothing but Atsumu swears he heard him whispering a small “me too.” and that is enough. Atsumu smirked at Sakusa, “Just because we’re in the same team doesn’t mean ya stop bein’ my rival. Watch me serve more service aces than ya.” Sakusa snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“You wish, Miya. I will beat you in that as well!”

“Game on, Omi-kun!” It feels comfortable. Atsumu likes this. Just like this, being comfortable with Omi-kun. He looked at Sakusa who was now talking to their coach and the captain, _okay, he might like Sakusa Kiyoomi. But as a friend. A friend who likes another friend. Platonically._

***

It is kind of weird (not in a bad weird but rather a good weird) for Atsumu to see Sakusa every day after they nearly don’t see each other for a long time. Sakusa now lives on the top floor of a really nice apartment complex in Hirakata which is 5-minute-drive from their gym. He drives his sports car every day to the gym and doesn’t really use public transport. It isn’t that surprising for Atsumu since he knew Sakusa is loaded. He went to the rich-kids high school, elite university and Atsumu still remembers the time when Sakusa said he had a chauffeur. 

He is still dating Yumi-chan who is living in Tokyo. Atsumu wonders if she has any plans of moving into Sakusa’s apartment but he didn’t ask. Sakusa doesn’t really talk about his relationship or anything personal so Atsumu wonders if they can actually be considered friends. Sure, they compete all the time during practice, Atsumu teasing Sakusa all the time, they sometimes go to dinner after practice (of course with Bokuto and Hinata), so, Atsumu can consider Sakusa as his friend, right?

They are all busy these days since the 2018 V-league season is starting in two weeks. All they do these days is practice, practice, and practice. Atsumu usually stays a little bit later than the whole team, perfecting his serves before he leaves the gym. But, today seems like he is not alone since he saw Sakusa in the shower stalls, finishing his shower. Atsumu would be lying if he said Sakusa’s body is not hot because he is _hot_. He has those hard biceps, hard abs and very very long but beautiful legs. He was drying his hair when Atsumu came out from his shower. 

“Oh, yer still here?” he asked, opening his locker to take out the clean set of clothes. 

“Yeah,” Atsumu closed his locker, slowly putting on his clothes while Sakusa did the same. 

“Are ya excited since it is yer debut as a V-League player?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa shrugged. 

“Not really,” Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

“Confident bastard.” he said but Sakusa said nothing, “We’re goin’ to win this year, I know it. We have two new amazin’ members this year.” Sakusa glanced at Atsumu and smirked. 

“I’m not talkin’ ‘bout ya, Omi-kun. I was talkin’ 'bout Shouyou-kun and Eiji-kun,” he said, sticking out his tongue to Sakusa who said nothing, completely ignoring Atsumu’s tease.

“Yeah, right.” Sakusa said, picking up his bag and preparing to get out. 

“Wait for me, Omi-kun!” Atsumu yells, quickly picking up his bag and running after Sakusa. “Why are ya in a rush?” he asked, trying to keep up with Sakusa’s pace. _Damn those long legs for walking too fast._ They both reached the main gate and realized that it is raining. Heavily raining with thunder. Atsumu flinched and unconsciously he clinged onto Sakusa when he saw lightning. 

“Are you scared, Miya?” Atsumu quickly stood up straight, trying to calm himself. 

“I… I am not.” Sakusa chuckled, “Who would’ve thought Miya Atsumu would be scared of thunder?” 

“I said I’m not scared!” Atsumu exclaimed, his cheeks red. _He really dug a grave in front of Sakusa, didn’t he?_

“It is okay to be scared of several things, Miya.” Sakusa said, looking into Atsumu with a soft smile, “How do you usually go back home?”

“With public transport?” Atsumu answered, but he looked visibly scared. 

“Ride with me tonight, I will send you home,” Sakusa said and Atsumu’s eyes widened, not really knowing what to respond to. Without saying anything more, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s hand and headed towards the underground parking lot. Maybe Sakusa did it on impulse or on purpose, it doesn’t really matter. But what matters is Atsumu’s heart is pounding very loudly against his chest. Sakusa’s big hand is warm against his cold one. Atsumu felt safe. He feels at peace. 

“Where do you live?” Sakusa asked as soon as he got into the car, handing Atsumu his phone, “Put in your address.”

“Are ya sure yer okay, Omi-kun? I don’t wanna disturb ya.”

“You’re already in my car, Miya.” Sakusa deadpanned and Atsumu smiled softly, “Right,” he said and put in his address in Sakusa’s phone. 

“Oh, it’s not so far away from my place.” Sakusa said, starting the engine. “Seatbelt, Miya.”

“Oh, oh, right, sorry.” Atsumu said, actually quite stunned at the whole thing. They departed from the gym and it is still raining outside but there isn't any loud thunder anymore. Sakusa played some ballad music in the car and Atsumu felt a little bit sleepy and cold.

“Are you cold?” Sakusa asked, as if he could sense Atsumu’s feelings. 

“Yeah, kinda.” Sakusa quickly turned down the AC and glanced at the setter, “You should take care of yourself, Miya. Don’t take long showers every day.” Atsumu smirked, 

“Awwn, is Omi-kun worried about me?”

“You’re our only setter, we can’t have you sick when the V-league is two weeks away.” Atsumu grinned at Sakusa.

“Just say yer worried and go.” Atsumu said that just to tease Sakusa but he really doesn’t expect Sakusa to bluntly say that he is worried.

“Of course, I’m worried, Miya.” At that moment, Atsumu feels like the time has stopped. His heart pounding so loudly, _Omi-kun is worried about me? But why?_

“I will take care of myself, I’m not a child.” Atsumu decided to just reply as quirky as he could not to feel awkward with Sakusa and _stop pounding so loudly my heart!_

“You better,” They fall into a silence with only Sakusa’s playlist playing softly in the car. Atsumu just looked outside while Sakusa kept driving. It doesn’t take more than eight minutes to finally reach Atsumu's apartment. Sakusa dropped him off at the front driveway of his apartment so that he wouldn't need to run through the rain. 

“Thank you, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said, unbuckling the seatbelt and smiled at Sakusa. “If yer weren’t here, I don’t know how I’m comin’ back,” he said with a cute pout. Sakusa quickly avoided eye contact and focused on the steering wheel. 

“Drink some warm water and stay warm, Miya. You can’t catch a cold.” Sakusa said seriously and Atsumu felt his cheeks went warm. He nodded, “Of course, I will do that.” he said, getting out of the car.

“Thank you,Omi-kun, good night!” he smiled so brightly at Sakusa who gave Atsumu a soft smile.

“Good night, Miya, see you tomorrow.” his smile went right into Atsumu’s heart _._ He closed the door quickly and shook all his thoughts and watched Sakusa’s car drives away from his apartment. Maybe because it is dark in Sakusa’s car, Atsumu didn't notice how red Sakusa’s ears were when he smiled so brightly at him. 

***

It is October 5th, twenty-three years ago the Miya twins were born on this very day. Since it is Friday, Atsumu has plans to go back to Hyogo after practice that day and spend the weekend with his twin and his family and then come back early Monday. Not like Hirakata is very far away from Amagasaki. It is like an hour drive away. He came to the practice very excited because, of course, it is his birthday. He is excited about what his teammates will surprise him. He made sure they know about his birthday last night before the practice ends. He didn’t outright say it is his birthday but he hints it hoping they will take some hints. Atsumu totally forgot he has Hinata and Bokuto as teammates.

Atsumu enters the locker room to spot Bokuto and Hinata talking about some animal videos they shared and how _cute_ they are and suddenly starts talking about their boyfriends. _Ugh, couples again._ Atsumu honestly thought he was finally free from becoming a single loser third wheel when he joined MSBY but he was met with Bokuto Koutarou who won’t stop talking about how his boyfriend is the sweetest and cutest and how they’re high school sweethearts. _Oh, I get it. Not everyone can have amazing love-life in high school._ And then comes in, Hinata Shouyou who would complain about how his boyfriend is very mean to him but he secretly cares about him when he is asleep and Atsumu rolls his eyes, _ugh Tobio-kun, I didn’t take ya for the tsundere type._ Atsumu is actually thankful that Sakusa is quiet and not going around talking about his girlfriend. 

“Good mornin’,” he chimps in. Bokuto and Hinata stopped talking and looked at Atsumu.

“Good morning, Tsum Tsum! You look happy!” Bokuto exclaims. 

“I sure am,”

“Good morning, Atsumu-san.” Hinata greeted, happily.

“You should come and watch this puppy video that Shou sent last night. They’re sooooo cute, it reminds me of Keiji.” Bokuto said, pulling Atsumu into the circle and showing the puppy video. “I miss Keiji.” Bokuto suddenly pouts and _oh my god._ The last thing Atsumu wants is sulking Bokuto on his birthday. 

“Dontcha guys have anything to say to me?” Atsumu asked the duo with a frown. The duo looked at him, confused. 

“Umm?” they both looked at each other and looked at Atsumu again. 

“It is his birthday,” Inunaki said, entering into the gym. “Happy birthday, Miya.” 

“Thank you, Wan-san.” Atsumu grins at the white-head and turned to the duo, “I gave ya hint, how come ya don’t get it?” he asked in a whiny voice.

“You said it’s Myaasam’s birthday!” Bokuto said the obvious. 

“OH.” the two finally silenced.

“Thank you. If yer wonderin’, Samu and I are twins. Identical twins.” the two then looked at Atsumu with smiles, trying to act cute.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUM TSUM!!!/ATSUMU-SAN!!!” they shouted at him and Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

“Are ya guys even my friends if ya don’t know my birthday?”

“AWWW, TSUM TSUM, WE’RE SORRY! I will give you a kiss!” Bokuto said, trying to kiss Atsumu who tries to flee away. 

“I’m sorry Atsumu-san, I will let you toss me for 15 more times today.” Atsumu sighed. 

“Thanks thanks, I appreciate it but no and no to those. I’m goin’ back to Amagasaki tonight so I told coach that I’m finishin’ the practice early today.” 

“Oh, that’s awesome! If you see Myaasam please let him know that Keiji is waiting for the Tokyo branch.” Atsumu laughed, as he changed into his practice clothes. “Sure.” The two of them leave the locker to start the warmup.

Atsumu is changing when Sakusa walks in. He quickly puts his things in his locker and is about to change when Atsumu approaches him. 

“Good mornin’, Omi-kun,” Sakusa lazily looked at Atsumu.

“Good morning, Miya,” he said, slamming his locker and then continuing to do his stuff. Atsumu frowned. He is not going to wish him a happy birthday? Sakusa glanced at him. 

“What?” Atsumu’s jaw drops. He understands if Hinata and Bokuto didn’t get the hint, but Sakusa?

“Today is ‘Samu’s birthday.” he said and Sakusa looked at him, his face still expressionless. 

“And?” 

Atsumu gasped, _he cannot believe this guy. Is it the same guy who sent him back home during the thunderstorm? Is it the same guy who smiled softly at him and made his heart pound? He takes all of them back._

“Move Miya, I have to change. I have to go back to Tokyo today.” Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

“Fine.” he said, stomping out of the locker room to join Hinata and Bokuto warm up. 

Meian-san greets him with a happy birthday and promises to treat him and the team as a birthday gift next Friday and Atsumu happily accepts it (Meian-san, best captain in the V-League!). Tomas and Barnes also said happy birthday when they joined the gym and a few other second string players who are closed to Atsumu. Even the coach said a happy birthday to him. Atsumu glared at the back of Sakusa’s head who is now stretching his wrist. _Asshole._

They played some practice matches, Atsumu practiced on his serves and receives and helped the spikers with their spikes. By 3:00 PM, the coach dismissed both Atsumu and Sakusa to call it a day. Atsumu found out that Sakusa’s sister gave birth yesterday and that is why the raven is going back to Tokyo to meet his new nephew. Atsumu wonders if Sakusa is good with kids… He quickly shakes his head like _what is he thinking? He hates Sakusa, remember?_

“Bye, Atsumu-san, have a safe trip back home!” Hinata said.

“Bring back lots of Myaasam’s onigiris. Shouyou haven’t tried them before.” Bokuto said. 

“Right, for me too. I love Osamu-kun’s onigiris. They’re the best!” Inunaki said. “Best onigiri.” Tomas added with a thumbs up. Atsumu just laughed. 

“A’ight, a’ight, I got it, ya all just want me for ‘Samu’s onigiris, I swear to god.” he said, leaving the gym to go shower. When he arrived into the shower, he heard Sakusa showering in the other stalls. He quickly hops into the shower and starts showering. 

Sakusa was almost done changing when he entered the locker room. He purposely ignored the ace and acted like he didn’t see him when Sakusa was eyeing him. He heard Sakusa zipping his sports bag and walked out of the gym, maybe _he doesn’t care._ Atsumu totally ignored the ace and continued changing his clothes, minding his own business. He felt Sakusa stopped behind him. 

“Whaddaya want, Omi-kun?” he is totally not sulking. “I’m busy - “ he turned around to face Sakusa.

“Happy birthday, Miya.” Sakusa said, handing him a small box. Atsumu’s blinks. _Huh?_

“Huh?” he said it out loud.

“Your birthday. Today.” Sakusa said as if Atsumu is dumb. Okay, maybe he is a little dumb right now. What do you do when your maybe- _crush_ is saying happy birthday to you?

“I… Thank ya. But, Omi-kun, what is this?”

“Birthday present?”

“Oh, but how do you have time to buy a gift? I just said yesterday that it’s my birthday.” Sakusa sighed. 

“Miya, we’ve been utual on Instagram for _two years_ and you post a long post whenever it is October 5th. I’m not dumb.” Sakusa said, shoving the box into Atsumu’s hand. 

“It’s an airpods.” Atsumu’s eyes widened, _he did not expect an expensive gift from Sakusa._ “You said your earphones were broken.” Atsumu is so shocked that he doesn’t know what he should say next. He knows he said that but it’s him complaining. He didn’t know Sakusa was actually listening to him at that time and bought one for him _as a birthday gift._

“I… Omi-kun, this is –”

“Accept it, Miya.” Sakusa said and then looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Your hair is still wet.” He said, quickly taking the towel on the branch and putting it on Atsumu’s head and wiping it dry for him. 

“You’re going to catch a cold like this. You’re taking the bus to Amagasaki, right? It's cold on the buses. You’re going to get a fever.” Sakusa said while drying it for him. The whole time Atsumu didn’t say anything because _damn you, Sakusa Kiyoomi, what are you doing to my poor heart?_

“Thank ya, Omi-kun,” Atsumu whispered out. His cheeks are red. His heart was beating so loudly that he was worried Sakusa might hear. 

“You’re welcome.” Sakusa stopped drying his hair, Atsumu looked up to meet Sakusa’s eyes to see Sakusa softly smile at him. And _oh, he might be in love._

***

“‘Samu, I think I’m in love.” Atsumu says that to Osamu while lying down on their childhood bed. Osamu is on the top bunk while Atsumu is sleeping in the lower bunk. Just like how they used to back in high school. It is the night after the dinner, the two celebrated their birthday with their parents, and after Osamu finally finished talking to his husband on facetime. 

Yes, Osamu went and married his boyfriend of 5 years this summer. Osamu said it is not on impulse but Atsumu thinks it is on impulse. Like who calls his twin brother in the middle of night to come back to Hyogo the next morning because there is an emergency without telling him any context. Atsumu was scared something bad happened that he quickly packed and took the earliest bus to Amagasaki the next morning just to find out that they need him to be the witness when they officiate their marriage. It was a small wedding only Osamu, Suna, Atsumu and the twins’ parents were there. He found out that Osamu proposed to Suna three nights ago and they thought it's best to quickly settle it down without dragging to make a big wedding.

_“Aww, look at the two newly weds.” Atsumu said with a big grin when they finished signing the marriage certificates and ceremony, Suna glared at him to shut up but he was smiling. Even the mean Suna is not being mean to Atsumu and Atsumu realized that oh Sunarin is really happy right now. The Miya parents are wearing a big smile, looking as if they’re so proud and happy for their boy._

_“‘Samu, baby, now that yer married, ya have to take care of Rintarou-kun, okay? And also Rintarou-kun too. It’s going to be hard but I know ya two will be fine.” Mama Miya said, wiping her tears away._

_“Awwwn, Ma, why are ya cryin?” Osamu said, hugging his mother._

_“I’m… I’m just so happy for my boy. He has finally met and married someone good. I’m relieved.” Mama Miya said and Osamu chuckled, still hugging his mom._

_“Now, ya only hafta worry about ‘Tsumu.”_

_“HEY!” Atsumu protests and all of them laugh. “I’m gettin’ there soon!”_

_“Get yourself a boyfriend first, Atsumu.” Suna said, which made all of them laugh again with Atsumu pouting._

  
  


The twins are now alone, lying down on their bed and Atsumu thinks it is the best time to drop the bomb. “Hmm.” he hummed as if he knows where this is going. “Is it Sakusa?” his twin asked casually. 

Atsumu quickly sat up, “Ouch,” Atsumu yells when his head hit the top bunk, “These beds are gettin’ smaller.” he said and Osamu snorts, 

“We grew bigger, ya idiot.” 

“You know?” Atsumu asked, lying back down on the bed. “Am I that obvious?” Atsumu asked and Osamu shrugged. 

“You were very obvious even back in high school and also now. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sakusa knows.” Atsumu gasped, “Oh my god, what am I goin’ to do?”

“Why don’t ya just confess?”

“He has a girlfriend!” Atsumu yells and Osamu sighed. 

"Yeah but not like they're married."

"Are ya askin' me to be a home wrecker because I'm not doin' it."

“Yeah, I know but at least ya should confess it and let it go. Are ya goin’ to live like that? Pining over Sakusa Kiyoomi forever.” Atsumu pouts, “No.” he said in a small voice. 

“Now that I think about it, have ya ever been in a relationship?” Atsumu replies nothing and Osamu laughed, 

“It is because I’m dedicated to volleyball -” 

“Don’t ya dare lie to me I can read ya like an open book.” Osamu said, “Yer really are in love, huh? And to think that you only found out that ya might be in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi only after- what- 4 years?”

“I wasn’t in love with Omi-kun back in high school.” 

“That’s what ya think.” Osamu said, Atsumu looked confused, “Whaddaya mean, idiot?” he asked, kicking the upper bunk with his foot.

“Oyy, don’t kick, dumbass.” Osamu said, “Yer the idiot. Rin told me that Komori-kun told him that he always thought ya had a crush on Sakusa since high school and Rin said he - no, we thought the same.” Atsumu groans, “Not this again.”

“But like ya two had this tension back then.”

“He was my enemy, ‘Samu. I don’t date my enemies.” Atsumu defends himself. 

“Yup,” Osamu said with a ‘p’ sound, “Definitely the sexual tension.” Atsumu blushed but his brother didn't need to see him blush. 

“I… I do _not_!” he denies. 

“But think ‘bout it, Tsumu. Are ya goin’ to do nothing and pine over a taken man or get over it and move on. Your choice.” Osamu said, Atsumu sighed, pulling the blanket over his body. 

“I don’t want to think about it.” he replies, his mind wandering off to think about Sakusa. 

“Do ya think I have a chance if he isn’t datin’ anyone?” Atsumu asked. 

“I don’t know? Honestly, I haven’t really met Sakusa before. I don’t know the dude.” Osamu replies and Atsumu sighed. 

“Ya know, he is pretty weird. One time he’d be overly worried ‘bout me, and then he’d be mean to me the next day. D’ya know he remembers my favorite ramen brand?” 

“Oh.” Osamu said, “Now, that’s the tea. Are ya even sure he has a girlfriend?”

“I… guess?” Atsumu thinks about it, “Come to think ‘bout it, I haven’t really seen them together anymore. But then, Omi-kun is a pretty private guy.” Osamu said nothing except humming. 

“But like that's what friends do, right? Like dryin’ your hair, always tryin’ to tell me not to catch a cold. I mean ya did it to Sunarin. Yer always so overly worried ‘bout him.”

“For yer information, Rintarou is my _husband_. Ya were there when we got married.”

“Anyway, whaddaya think about that? Why does he act so mean and then so caring at the same time. I’m confused.”

“Hmm, I thought yer the only dumbass but there’s two.” Osamu said, preparing to get out from his bunk.

“What does that mean? Oi, ‘Samu, where are ya goin’?”

“Rin is callin’, gotta answer him.”

“Ain’t ya two just finish talkin’ like 5 minutes ago?”

“He couldn’t sleep,” Osamu said, swiping his phone to answer Suna. “Hey, babe.” he made that face that Atsumu absolutely disgusts. That _it-is-Rin_ face. 

“Ya two are disgustin’,”

“Go to sleep, Tsumu.” Osamu walked out of their bedroom and closed the door. Atsumu was left alone in their bedroom. _Stupid married couples._

***

Because Miya Atsumu is an idiot, he tried to ignore all these new feelings he is feeling towards their outside hitter. He tried to forget about it and only focus on practice everyday because the V-league season is starting, he doesn’t want to mess things up. Days went by fast and soon Sakusa and Hinata’s debut match had finally arrived. Since their match is in sendai, they will be staying at the hotel one night after the match. Maybe heaven is on Atsumu’s side or maybe not, he was paired with Sakusa to be roommates. 

“Oh, we’re going to be roommates. Oh no, Omi-kun, I’m a messy roommate.” Sakusa rolled his eyes. 

“I know you’re lying to get me, Miya.” Sakusa said, taking the card key from Meian and led the way to their room. Atsumu follows Sakusa from behind with his bags. They got into the room and Sakusa told Atsumu to take the bed he likes.

“Ooh, asking me to choose whatever I like? What a gentleman, huh? Omi-kun.” Atsumu said as he sat on the bed which is near to the wall, leaving Sakusa to have the bed near the window. He put his bag on his bed, taking out some of the cleaning supplies from his bag, “I might not be staying here tonight, that’s why I let you choose.” Sakusa said and Atsumu’s smile disappeared, “Yumi will be here so… you get the whole room to yourself.” Sakusa said, taking the cleaning supplies and walked into the bathroom. 

_Oh. They’re still together._ That is what Atsumu thinks and he shakes his head and lies down on the bed, ignoring the aching feeling he is feeling in his heart. The last thing he wants is to be a homewrecker between a couple.

“Yayy, I’m getting the room to myself.” he doesn’t mean it when he says it. “I’m goin’ to take a nap. Wake me up when we’re ready to leave.”

  
  


The gym is already packed with fans in the gym. He saw Osamu at his onigiri stand, preparing to fill in onigiris at the stall. Atsumu is kind of happy that his brother is here to cheer him up. He isn’t always there at Atsumu’s matches. He is usually there whenever they play against EJP and when they have matches in Osaka or Hyogo or near prefectures. Sakusa’s girlfriend was there and came in and greeted the team with snacks she brought from Tokyo. 

“I will be cheering on you, Kiyoomi-kun,” she said cutely and leaves a kiss on Sakusa’s cheeks before leaving the room. Sakusa’s face is neutral. He doesn’t look happy nor sad. Just neutral. He glanced at Atsumu when she left but Atsumu avoided eye contact with him and continued to do what he was doing. Bokuto and Hinata teased Sakusa who just glared at the two. Atsumu tried to ignore all those feelings he was feeling and put all of his focus into the game and it went well. They won against the reigning champion Adlers this year and Meian-san treated all of them for the great work that night as a celebratory. Sakusa left with his girlfriend after spending an hour with the team. Atsumu glanced at the couple leaving and _yeah, go. Go away._

He didn’t know how he got back to his hotel room but he did. He showered quickly and changed into a comfortable pajamas and lying down on the bed. It is 10:45 PM and still early enough for Atsumu to go to sleep. He wants to bother his brother but he remembers Osamu is going back to Hyogo after his match so he doesn’t want to bother his brother who is driving. _I should’ve gone back with him._ He was just lying on the bed, not really doing anything, staring at the ceiling.

_Why am I feeling this way? Omi-kun is a friend. I shouldn’t have feelings for a friend._ All his life, Atsumu has only focused on volleyball and volleyball alone. The first time he kissed a boy (Is it a kiss when only their lips just touched merely a few seconds?) and he liked it. He likes kissing boys. He likes boys. Atsumu came out in his first year of high school to his family and his friends. He doesn’t really think about relationships, love and crushes all these years. Noone has really made his heart pound like Sakusa has done. Not even high school Sakusa. 

He was in deep thought when he felt his room’s door opened and Sakusa came in. 

“Omi-kun?” He sat up to look at Sakusa who put the plastic bag on the table and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. “I thought yer not comin’ back,”

“Yeah, but I came back.” Sakusa said and Atsumu looked at him.

“But why?” he asked and Sakusa sighed. 

“I want to.” Atsumu is still staring, not really buying what Sakusa just said, the raven sighed, 

“We fought. Kinda.” Sakusa said in a small voice. 

“Oh.”

“And we called it quits,” he added, which made Atsumu’s eyes widened.

“Are ya okay?” he asked, sitting up from where he is lying down.

“Yeah, I guess. I thought I’d be pretty sad but I’m fine.” Sakusa said, taking off his watch and putting it on the table. “We both saw it coming though. It's just the long distance relationship isn’t working. We ended on a good note though. Yumi was a good friend before she became my girlfriend.” Sakusa said and then looked at Atsumu. 

“I bought some cup noodles, you want some?” he asked and Atsumu nodded, standing up and walking towards the table. 

“Oh, these are my favorite brands. How didja know?” Sakusa cleared his throat, 

“You told Motoya before.” Sakusa said, Atsumu stared at him confused, “At the under 19 training camp.” he added in a small voice. Atsumu’s eyes widened,

“Omg, Omi, ya remembered? That was a long time ago.” Sakusa said nothing but proceeded to take out clean clothes from his bag. “Ya really paid attention to me, huh? Awww, Omi is a softie.”

“Boil the water, I’m going to take shower.” he said, slamming the door of the bathroom and Atsumu was left behind smiling. 

“Awwwn, Omi-kun, don’t be shy!” Atsumu then remembered what Komori told him. _“Kiyoomi isn’t the most pleasant person to be around with but he actually pays a lot of attention if he is really interested in something. Or perhaps someone in this case.”_ He blushed, shaking his head. _No. no. no. Omi is bein’ nice. Yes, as a good friend. He just broke up, Atsumu! Don’t stoop so low._

***

Their relationship doesn’t really change after the cup noodle night if Atsumu thinks about it. Sakusa is still grumpy and blunt. However, Atsumu noticed that he can be kind of caring and soft towards them. Maybe it is a sign that he is slowly warming up to the team, but Atsumu likes it. He loves how they’re slowly becoming closer. At the same time, he is worried about his heart and how it is weirdly pounding. _Did ‘Samu feel the same way when he was around Sunarin?_ Atsumu decided to shove all these thoughts in the back of his head. Nobody in the team will know what he is feeling, he will keep it lowkey. That is what he thought until he is hanging out with Bokuto and Hinata during lunch and Hinata asks if there is something going on between them. 

Atsumu chokes on his tea and looks at Hinata and Bokuto with wide eyes, “Wh-what?”

“Oh my god, Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Hinata asked worriedly, handing him a napkin to wipe his mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Shou, you shouldn’t ask like that. You caught Tsum-Tsum off guard.” Bokuto told Hinata who pouts softly, “I’m sorry, Atsumu-san.” Who is heartless enough to get mad at Hinata Shouyou. Atsumu just smiled at the orange head, “Nah, it’s okay. But seriously what makes you say this?”

Hinata shrugged, “I don’t know, I think Omi-san is nice to you.” Bokuto aggressively nodded at what Hinata said. 

“I agree with it. Omi-Omi is mean to everyone but he is a little a little less mean to you.” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Nah, you guys are reachin’, Omi is mean to me. He is the meanest person I’ve ever seen -”

“Who?” Sakusa, who came back from the restroom, finally took a seat next to Atsumu. The trio smiled awkwardly at Sakusa, “Nobody?”

“You guys are badmouthing about me.” he deadpanned and the trio quickly shook their heads.

“We did no such thing!” the three said in unison but Sakusa is still glaring, not buying their excuse and Hinata pouted cutely, “We just think Omi-san is a little less mean to Atsumu-san.” Atsumu’s eyes widened and quickly glanced at Sakusa’s reaction. 

“Yer not right? Yer the meanest to me.” Atsumu quickly asked Sakusa who shrugged. 

“Who knows? Maybe I’m a little less mean.” Bokuto and Hinata gasped loudly as if Sakusa just said something controversial. “Or maybe I’m not.”

“Omiiii,”

“Drink your damn ice coffee, we’re going to be late to the practice.” Sakusa said, continued to act like he didn’t say anything. _Why is he like this?_ Atsumu is trying to deny his feelings and why is Sakusa confusing him? Especially when he has a girlfriend. They didn’t really talk except Bokuto praising how amazing his boyfriend Akaashi is and Hinata whining about how Kageyama is mean to him. _Shouyou-kun, he obviously likes you and you like him too, who are you kidding?_ Atsumu shakes at how oblivious his teammate is not realizing that a certain pair of eyes are looking at him stirring his drink and drinking.

As they finished their lunch, they decided to go back to practice. Hinata stood up quickly, not seeing the waiter who was behind him coming with a hot curry in her hand, accidentally bumped her, resulting in her almost falling into Atsumu who was sitting in front of Hinata. Because of Hinata’s quick reflex, he quickly prevents the waiter from falling and Sakusa quickly pulls Atsumu’s hand. 

“Oh my god!” The waiter girl screamed, it was a miracle that the food was okay and so are the girl and Atsumu. 

“Are you okay?” Sakusa asked Atsumu quickly, his hand quickly handing Atsumu napkin. “Did you get hurt?” he asked and Atsumu was frozen for a while because _what is happening? Omi-kun is being nice? Why is he being so worried and nice?_ He was frozen, literally staring at Sakusa, not really knowing what was happening.

“I… I am okay.” Atsumu replies. Sakusa then looked at Hinata, “You should be careful, Hinata.” Hinata looked sorry, “I’m sorry, Atsumu-san, you weren’t hurt right?”

“Yeah, I am fine.” his heart beating loudly against his chest, _Omi-kun, why are you doing this to me? Why are you confusing me?_

***

Bokuto invited the whole team to his new year countdown party. Since they finished their match two days ago and they won’t be having any more matches until January 25th so the coach gave them a green light to go have fun for a day. They’re still in the middle of the season so they’re still practicing hard but getting wasted one day won’t hurt. Bokuto lives 15 minutes away from Atsumu’s place and he has a really huge apartment for one person. He has two bedrooms and a very spacious living room and kitchen. The other members are already here except Sakusa but then again, Atsumu doubts Sakusa would even come. He hates crowds to begin with. There are some other EJP Raijin members going around the apartment. They played against EJP two days ago and got their win against them. Suna told him that Bokuto invited them to have a new year party at his place but Suna said he is going back to Hyogo to celebrate with his husband. Atsumu pretends to gag when Suna said with that “ _in love_ ” face and got a whack in his head from his best friend slash brother-in-law. 

Atsumu noticed that Bokuto’s boyfriend is here today. He walked towards him who was alone, eating onigiris near the kitchen counter.

“Hello, Akaashi-kun, long time no see.” Akaashi smiled at him. “Hi, Atsumu-san. Here have some onigiris, they’re not as good as your brothers but I tried.” Akaashi smiled softly. Atsumu took one and ate it. 

“Thank you for taking care of Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, looking at his boyfriend who is in the middle of the living room, talking loudly to Hinata and Tomas. There are a few other people Atsumu didn’t recognize and oh _Kageyama Tobio is here as well._

“No problem, Akaashi-kun. Bokkun is my problem now.” Atsumu said and Akaashi laughed. 

“He is really something else, right?” Atsumu nodded. 

“Yeah, but then again, I have Hinata Shouyou and Sakusa Kiyoomi on the same team. ‘Kaashi-kun, understand my pain.” Akaashi laughed at Atsumu’s statement.

“Good luck with that, Atsumu-san.” Akaashi said and a short boy with blonde hair arrived, “Keiji, I need some onigiris.” he asked and Akaashi handed him the plates of onigiris.

“For Kuro too.” he said and took some onigiris and left. 

“Ain’t that famous youtuber Kodzuken?” he asked and Akaashi nodded. “Bokkun knows these kinds of people too?” he asked, surprised.

“Haha, yes, he’s an old friend. He used to play volleyball too.” Akaashi said, “Talk to you later, I should go help him. He looks like he still needs help.” Akaashi said when he saw Kenma looking at him with _help-me_ eyes. Atsumu nodded and then took one of the alcohol in a plastic cup and drank it all in one go. 

“I needed this.” he said out loud. Atsumu didn’t know how many cups he had been drinking while eating onigiris. He talked with so many people - some he knows and some other he doesn’t but that doesn’t matter. Honestly, he doesn’t even remember what he is even talking about at this point. Right now, he is munching on his seventh onigiri while watching Bokuto and Kuroo dancing their asses off in the middle of the living room while some rap song is playing. Hinata and Kageyama both look drunk in love on the couch. Other MSBY members are separated all around the room and Atsumu wishes certain black-haired ace would be here as well. 

“Didn’t know you could drink so well.” a familiar voice said and Atsumu turned around so fast and looked at the new entry. “Omi!” he exclaims and smiles at the raven. 

“I thought yer not comin,’' he said and handed Sakusa a cup of alcohol. He takes it. “Ready to get wasted today?” 

“No. I’m not here to get wasted, Miya. I just come because Bokuto won’t stop spamming to my chat and Motoya personally came here to drag me.” Atsumu then looks around to see EJP’s libero.

“Awwwn, where is Motoya-kun? I haven’t seen him in a while.” he asked, excitedly. 

“You just played a match with him two days ago. And you and Motoya drinking together is bad news.” Sakusa deadpanned and Atsumu pouted. 

“C’mon, Omi-kun, live a little.” Sakusa said nothing but he took a sip of the alcohol. “Also I don’t like the taste of alcohol.” Sakusa added and Atsumu giggled. 

“Awww so this is why Omi-Omi can’t get wasted. Poor baby.” he said and softly squeezed Sakusa’s face. Sober Atsumu would’ve freaked out for touching Sakusa but at this point Atsumu is lowkey drunk and he doesn’t know what he is doing anymore. Sakusa makes no effort in shoving Atsumu off, he just lets the blonde do it. “Are you already drunk, Miya?”

“Me? Nooooo. I don’t get drunk.” he said and giggles. “Ah, I wish I had a boyfriend to kiss right now.” he pouts and then looked at Sakusa, “Omi-kun, do ya think I am cute?” he asked and Sakusa frowned.

“Maybe…?” Sakusa answered after a long pause which made Atsumu pout more. 

“Then why am I not gettin’ a boyfriend. It’s been a long time since I finished high school and I’m still single.” he whined, “Even my brother got married and I’m still so single.” he said and was going to drink another cup until Sakusa stopped him.

“You’re already drunk.” he said but Atsumu pouts. 

“Please, Omi-kun,” he said it cutely.

“No.”

“Ya think I’m cute why aren’tcha fallin’ for my cute act?”

“I did not think that. I only said _maybe._ C’mon, Miya, I’m getting you home.” Sakusa said, holding Atsumu who yanks him away. 

“No, I’m here to celebrate new year with my friends, ‘s only 11:00 pm, I’m stayin’,” 

“Atsumu-kun!!!” It is Komori Motoya who came and Sakusa groans when he saw the arrival of his cousin. 

“Motoya-kun!!! How are ya?” he asked and they hugged. “I miss talkin’ to ya.” 

"You two met two days ago." Sakusa added but both of them totally ignored the raven. 

“Me too! You were so fun, Atsumu-kun.” Komori grinned at the blonde.

“Here, here, drink. Have fun. Don’t be like Omi-kun.” Atsumu said and glanced at Sakusa. Komori also giggles and takes the shot from Atsumu. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not. Omi is no fun.”

“Don’t call me that Motoya.” Sakusa said and his cousin grinned at him. 

“Awwn, why not? Is it only for Atsumu-kun to call?” he asked with that sly grin and Atsumu tipsily looked at him.

“Awwwn is Omi soft for Atsumu-kun?” Sakusa looks like he is about to murder Komori here, right now.

“Awwwn, is Omi-kun soft for me?” Atsumu asked, “I know, ya do. I’m a great catch.” 

“Ahhh,” Komori sighed when he took another shot, “You know Kiyoomi is so whipped for you since high school.”

“Motoya.”

“He won’t stop talking about how great your tosses are!” he said and Atsumu smirked. 

“I know. I’m great. Praise me more, Omi-kun.” Sakusa groaned. 

“You two are impossible. I’m going.” he said and took some snacks and walked away from them. The two grinned when Sakusa left them and Komori turned to Atsumu and looked at him.

“So, how are things between you two?” he asked. Atsumu takes one cup and chugs it down. 

“Whaddaya mean? We’re good teammates.” Atsumu said, “And friends?” Komori sighed.

“Are you sure? Because he is single you know.” Komori raised his eyebrow and smirked at the blonde setter like he _knows_. Atsumu blushed.

“We… he… I don’t like him.” he denies. _Right, Atsumu, keep denying until yer caught._ Komori rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not exactly subtle, Atsumu-kun.” Komori grinned at him and took one shot. “At this point the whole V-League knows about your crush on Kiyoomi. Okay, maybe except Ushiwaka from Adlers.” Komori said, “Kageyama too.” he added, glancing at Hinata and Kageyema fighting on the couch.

“Oh my god, am I that obvious? Do ya think Omi-kun knows?” he asked, worriedly. Komori sighed. 

“I don’t know? Kiyoomi is… hard to guess. He looks like he’s smart but sometimes he can be a dumbass.” he said, “Just like you.” Atsumu glared at the libero.

"But then again, it is Kiyoomi, he might know." Komori said and Atsumu looked worried. “You know what you two are so stupid. I’m tired. Suna is tired. Osamu-kun is tired too.”

“How do ya even know if they're tired or not?”

“You have no idea how much Suna complains.” Komori said, chips from the bowls. 

“Ya know Sunarin is as dramatic as me. He hates to admit it.” Komori giggled and agreed. They both continued to gossip about Suna and totally dropped the earlier conversation and Atsumu is glad. He is not really in the mood to discuss his crush with his crush’s cousin. What if Komori has a big mouth and reveals everything to Sakusa? Atsumu totally didn’t want to ruin their friendship? Or whatever relationship they have right now. 

By 11:45 PM, Atsumu got really quiet. He is the type to go silent when drunk. And he is really really drunk right now. The night is still young and everyone is still partying the hell outta Bokuto’s apartment and he really pities the neighbors but it is new year so who cares. Komori had left him to annoy Washio so Atsumu is alone now, sitting in the corner near the balcony like he really _wants to go to sleep_. 

“Oh, you’re alone, now. Where’s Motoya?” Atsumu looks up to see Sakusa standing in front of him. He smiled at the raven sleepily, pointed at the libero who looks like he is flirting with EJP’s middle blocker and then patted the empty space next to him. 

“Omi-kunnnnn, come, sit here.” Sakusa said nothing but took a seat next to Atsumu anyway. “Where have ya ‘een this whole time? ‘Missed ya.” 

“You’re really drunk this time, Miya.” Atsumu giggles, “Yeah, have I ever told ya ya ‘have the most beautiful moles?” he asked. “They look so good on ya,”

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu said and then looked at Sakusa with a small pout, “My heart is… heavy.” Sakusa sighed. 

“Miya, you’re drunk.”

“I know! Stop sayin’ that.” Atsumu said and then he went silent. Sakusa looked at the blonde who was drunk. He is awfully quiet for someone like Miya Atsumu. 

“Miya, are you asleep?”

“No.” he said, “I’m thinkin’,” 

They went into this comfortable silence. Sakusa sat a little closer to Atsumu who smiled and leaned his head against Sakusa’s shoulder. Maybe drunk Atsumu is a lot clingier than sober Atsumu or maybe Sakusa smells so good that he felt the need to lean in. Sakusa didn’t tell him to stop so Atsumu took that as yes and leaned in a lot closer. He feels warm and it felt nice. _Really nice_. 

“Omi-kun,” he calls out.

“Hmm?”

“My heart is pounding so loudly whenever yer near. Like right now.” he said, “But I’m confused. I’ve been confused about how I feel about ya all these time.” he stopped, “Ya act so good to me one day and the next day yer so mean. Bokkun and Shouyou-kun say that yer nice to me but I think yer mean.” he said. 

“My heart hurts when yer with Yumi-chan but my heart also hurts when ya broke up with her and yer sad. I don’t like it when yer sad.” he said. “What should I do, Omi-kun? I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have because of my feelings but yer makin’ it difficult fer me.” Atsumu is close to tears at this point. Sakusa said nothing, he let Atsumu lean on his shoulder. 

“Miya -”

“Countdown is near!” It's Bokuto who excitedly jumps over them and runs towards the balcony and opens the door. “I’m goin’ to regret sayin’ this when I’m sober but -”

“10”

“But I think I…”

“9...8...7…6...”

“I really like ya, Omi-kun, more than just friends.” Atsumu confessed, he faced the raven with his teary eyes. _It’s now or never. Sober me is gonna be so pissed off because drunk me just ruined the friendship-_ Sakusa tugged down his mask and he lunged towards Atsumu to hold his face and slot their lips together into a deep kiss. Atsumu closed his eyes and kissed him back. 

“...5...4...3...2...1…”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they all shouted while fireworks were shooting in the background. Sakusa stopped kissing but he still holds Atsumu’s face in his hands. 

“Happy new year, Miya. I like you too.” Sakusa genuinely smiled at the blonde. It feels like everything is so emotional and all the feelings inside Atsumu burst out in that moment that the tears he has been holding fall like crazy. Sakusa was smiling and his thumbs wiping the tears away. “I like you, very very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if it is confusing, I will explain about the timeline. They have two nationals: Summer & Spring.  
> First year skats (summer): they first met, inrzk defeated  
> First year (u19 camp)  
> First year (spring): didn't get to play against each other  
> Second year skats (summer): meet again, inrzk defeated (canon)  
> Second year (u19 camp): canon  
> Second year (spring): didn't get to play against each other  
> Third year (summer): didn't get to play against each other  
> Third year (spring) aka Osamu's final match: inrzk won (i know kamomedai won in canon but we already wrote this fic when this information came out so)
> 
> And V-League season lasts 6 months so in this universe, I made it from November 2018 (their first match with Adlers) to April 2019. So, I hope you guys are not confused with the timeline.
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know about how this fic gone because I'm afraid I ruined their character. Haha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it.


End file.
